The Last Uchiha
by kaitlizlen
Summary: After the Uchiha massacre the elders gather with the hokage by Sasuke's bedside to discuss the future of the last Uchiha. This totally happened...


The third walked down the corridors of the Konaha hospital, rushing his steps more than usual. He hurried towards the room where the elders would be waiting for him. He reached a closed door and flung it open. Inside were the two elders looking at him expectantly, but he averted his gaze towards the bed in the corner of the room. "So this is the boy that survived?" the third said out loud, mostly to himself. One of the elders, Hobura answered him.

"Yes, it was a tragedy that could not have been avoided," he said matter of factly.

"It could have been avoided, if you had given me more time! It didn't have to be this way," the third argued.

"Yes it did, the Uchiha had grown arrogant and too numerous, one we can control," Koharu, the other elder replied. "He will be a powerful asset to the village-"

"NO!" the three in the room looked towards the door where the new voice had come from. Danzou entered the hospital room with the others. "The Uchiha are a powerful and cunning clan. The same treacherous blood of his kinsmen runs through his veins. He must be destroyed!" Danzou yelled.

"No, the Uchiha were powerful, we just couldn't control them. This boy can be Konaha's weapon, he should be observed and trained by our jounin!" the Homura argued back, his voice raised.

The young boy began to stir and shuffled slightly in his sleep. The four in the room let out a sigh as the boy continued to rest in his unconsciousness. The third looked from the boy back to the elders and Danzou.

"No," the third replied softly "This child has been through enough. He deserves to have a normal life."

"But Hokage-sama! This boy is not normal; he is gifted with the superior bloodline limit of Uchiha's Sharingan! We can use him to benefit the leaf."

"You fools! He can't be trusted! We must be rid of the Uchiha's once and for all!" Danzou snapped. The tension grew in the room. The elders looked at each other in annoyance.

"Danzou, this is not for you to decide," the Hokage said sternly.

"This boy will bring the downfall of the leaf! You will see he will betray us all!" Danzou left the room, making sure to slam the door behind him. The three in the room froze turning to the boy in the bed, but he did not stir, his breathing even.

The third turned towards the elders. "Hokage-sama, please reconsider. He could be of great use to our village," Homura pleaded.

"No, I promised his brother he would be protected," the third replied.

"Yes, Itachi preformed a great service for the village, his sacrifice must not be in vain," Koharu mused.

"At least let our jounin watch over him," Homura suggested.

"Indeed," the third agreed. "Word will soon spread of the Uchiha's demise and their sole survivor. Other villages will want him for their own. He s just a young boy, his mind can be easily manipulated by those who seek to use his power for themselves. He will be constantly watched over by only the leafs jounin. Itachi warned me of Danzou's greed, and his animosity towards the Uchiha clan. Sasuke must be protected from Root and Danzou."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the two elders nodded. "Hopefully he will turn out to be as much of a prodigy as his brother, so he will make the leaf proud and we can forget this day."

Sasuke began to stir, the people in the room tensed. The hokage walked over to the boy's bed and tugged up his fallen blanket. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by an empty room.

Sasuke walked with his head down, away from the academy, ignoring the screaming and laughter of his fellow students whilst clutching an envelope in his hand. The giddy students ran around with excitement but Sasuke continued towards the gate without a sideways glance. "Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked up to see one of his jounin caretakers waiting for him at the academy's gate. "You have a meeting with the village elders," he said nodding towards the paper in Sasuke's hand.

"Hn," Sasuke said walking past the man in front of him. The jounin escorted Sasuke to the Hokage's tower, where he was greeted by the two elders.

"Thank you, Yoishi, you can wait outside," Homura nodded his head towards the jounin who turned towards the door. "Sasuke, hand us your results."

Sasuke inclined his head slightly, his grip tightened on the envelop before relinquishing it into the elders open hand. The two elders turned their head towards the report, scanning it quickly.

"Continue to work hard Sasuke-kun." There was a pause in the room; Sasuke began to turn for the door, until Homura spoke up again.

"We are taking the Uchiha lands; the leaf shall now control them. The council have decided that because of the Uchiha's demise, we are stripping you of your noble status. You will no longer carry the title of Uchiha clan leader." Sasuke turned to glare at the elders, opening his mouth to retort.

Koharu cut him off. "Remember your place when talking to the village elders Sasuke-kun. You no longer have the right to open your mouth on a whim." Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth in anger.

"Yoishi! You may enter," Homura called out. "Take Sasuke back to the compound." The jounin entered the room, and stood next to Sasuke, looking down towards him. Sasuke turned on his heels and stormed out the room, not bothering to wait for Yoishi.

The elders once again looked towards each other, and then back down at the report card. "This child is indeed an Uchiha prodigy. He excels in everything he does. He may even surpass his brother one day," Koharu commented in awe of the paper in her hands. Homura nodded his head in agreement. His brow furrowed before speaking, "We must not let him slip through the cracks and loose him to the enemy. He must never learn the truth about the leaf and the Uchiha. We must continue to control him for Konaha's sake." The two were interrupted at that moment by the entrance of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," the two elders greeted the ninja and village leader. The hokage walked over to the elders taking the paper from their hands before looking at it himself. His eyes widened in shock. He lifted his lips in a smile, "As expected from an Uchiha." He turned away leaving the elders and smiling to himself. _"Well done Sasuke-kun,"_ He thought.

**Just a short one-shot I thought up a while ago, it's what I think should have happened, or did happened after the Uchiha massacre. Once again my friend Carissa helped me translate my brain. So, I assumed all clan leaders are nobles, that's usually how it works. Oh, and I hope you liked it. Xoxo**

**P.S: Yoishi is just a random jounin guy.**


End file.
